Ask The Seven (Closed)
by Soldier Of The Mist
Summary: Ask the Seven and other characters (list inside) questions and they'll answer honestly. I'll make sure of it. I will let the last set of questions be answered whenever I can. This story will be deleted at 12:00 p.m. after questions are answered. Sorry!
1. Character List

**Hey guys!**

**I won't be able to update my other stories for a while, but I could try to update this one.**

**You can ask the Seven or other characters from PJO from the list below. **

**I might add more PJO characters later.**

**(I'll add characters from my story. The ones I have and future ones.)**

_Demigods_

- Percy Jackson

- Annabeth Chase

- Clarisse La Rue

- Bianca Di Angelo

- Nico Di Angelo

- Katie Gardner

- Luke Castellan

- Silena Beauregard

- Charles Beckendorf

- Thalia Grace

- Jason Grace

- Travis Stoll

- Connor Stoll

- Piper McLean

- Hazel Levesque

- Frank Zhang

- Leo Valdez

- Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano

_My Demigod Characters ( Present And Future Ones)_

- Luna Gray

- Nick Johnson

- Candy Shores

- Nate Rivers

- Kaleigh Sims

- Marcus Damien

- Albert Boulevard

_Mortals_

- Rachel Dare

- Sally Jackson

_-_ Paul Blofis

- Frederick Chase

_Immortals_

- Calypso

- Chiron

- Zoë Nightshade

_Greek Creatures_

- Grover Underwood

- Blackjack

- Juniper

_Greek Gods_

- Zeus

- Hera

- Poseidon

- Hades

- Persephone

- Demeter

- Aphrodite

- Apollo

- Ares

- Artemis

- Athena

- Dionysus

- Hermes

- Hecate

- Hestia

- Iris

**I can't cuss, so if your question has a cuss word it would be either changed or taken off.**

**PM or review for me to type your questions.**

**P.S. I'll try to update my stories.**

**Soldier Of The Mist**


	2. Questions 1&2

**Hey guys!**

**I really want you to review and ask questions.**

**Luna: Yeah, guys! We want to see your questions.**

**Soldier: Anyway, I don't own Percy Jackson.**

**Luna: Here is the first question**

* * *

><p><strong>1) camryn singsandreads says:<strong>

**To anyone:**

**Who do you ship the most not including yourself?**

**Katie Gardener: **Rachtavion.

**Rachel (Blushing): **Why?

**Katie Gardner: **It's unusual, yet cute.

**Nate Rivers: **I don't know. Um, Caleo I guess

**Rachel Dare: **Jasper.

**Zoë Nightshade: **Percabeth. I think Percy will take care of Annabeth. He does respects girls.

**Grover Underwood: **Tratie.

**Others: **Why? 0.o

**Grover Underwood:** Katie likes nature and she controls Travis. It's a weird relationship, I know.

**Others: **True.

**Iris:** Frazel. Frank has a tough past, and Hazel helps him heal.

**2) ChcedCharry says:**

**For: Luke**

**Who do you like more Thalia or Annabeth?**

**Luke: **I-I-I like, um-

**Thalia: **Hurry up, Luke! We don't have all day!

**Annabeth: **Calm down, Thalia. **(Looks at Luke) **You better choose carefully unless you want to die.

**Luke (Gulps): **I chose...Thalia.

**Annabeth: **Reasons?

**Luke: **I chose her because she is my age and **(Mumbles the rest of his answer)**

Thalia:What else?

**Luke:** Beautful :$

**Soldier Of The Mist: **Oh Thaliaaaaa, someone has a crush on youuuu!

**Thalia (Blushing): **SHUT UP, SOLDIER!

* * *

><p><strong>Soldier: I'm glad at least two people reviewed.<strong>

**Luna: Come on, guys! We want to see your questions!**

**PJO Characters: We want to answer your questions.**

**Soldier: Good bye, guys!**

**Luna and the Characters: R& R**


	3. Questions 3-9

**Hey guys!**

**I received a lot more questions than last time!**

**Yay! Continue reviewing or PMing your questions**

**Luna: I'm glad you reviewed! Read Soldier's stories, ****The Silver Eyed ****and I'm Percy Jackson, ****Nice To Meet You.****  
><strong>

**Soldier: I do not own PJO**

* * *

><p><strong>3) snowslayer23 says:<strong>

**For Percy:**

**Blue food or Annabeth?**

**Annabeth: **Choose wisely Perseus Jackson. Choose wisely.

**Percy(Gulps): **Annabeth. She is the best thing that has ever happened to me.

**Annabeth: **Aw, Seaweed Brain you're so sweet. **(Hugs Percy) **Percy. What is that you are holding behind your back?

**Percy: **Nothing!

**Annabeth: **PERCY JACKSON!

**4) For Leo:**

**Be a not hot demigod with super cool arsonistic powers or a super hot jerk like Heracles?**

**Leo: **A not hot demigod with super cool arsonistic powers

**Soldier Of The Mist: **Why?

**Leo: **No one can resist Leo Valdez.

**Soldier Of The Mist: **I agree to disagree.

**Leo: **Also, have you met Heracles?

**Soldier Of The Mist: **I hate it when you are right.

**5) For Annabeth: Spider or Percy dying in front of you and you not be able to help?**

**Annabeth:** You got to be kidding!

**Soldier Of The Mist: **Sorry! You still have to answer it.

**Annabeth:** I choose sp-sp-sp **(Soldier hits her back) **spiders!

**Percy:** Annabeth! You would do that for me?!

**Annabeth:** Of course, Percy! Get this through your seaweed filled brain of your's! I love you Seaweed Brain.

**Soldier Of The Mist: **Awwwww!

* * *

><p><strong>6) Captain Popcorn says:<strong>

**To Luke:**

**If you came back, would you try to mend all of your old friendships?**

**Luke: **Of course I would! I learn my lesson, and I just hope they take me back.

**Soldier Of The Mist:** I'll keep my eye on you, Luke Castallen.

**Luke: **I knew you were going to say something like that.

**Soldier Of The Mist: **Whatever!

**Luke: **What do I have to do to gain your trust?

**Soldier Of The Mist: **Candy?

**7) To Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Chiron, the Stoll twins, Katie, and anyone else that knew Luke:**

**How would you feel if Luke came back and was good? What would you do?**

**Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia: **I would be happy and suspicious about him returning.

**Percy: **I would spar with him. My version of catching up.

**Annabeth and Thalia: **We would annoy him to Tartarus.

**Chiron: **I would appreciate that he returned safely, but I'll be keeping an eye on him for when something goes wrong.

**Stoll twins: **We would be happy to have our brother back and we would prank him as his welcome back present.

**Katie: **I would be suspicious and I'll try to become friends again.

**Others: **Same as Katie

* * *

><p><strong>8) Sadieco says:<strong>

**For Bianca, Hazel, and Nico:**

**Do you love your dad or do you dislike him?**

**Bianca: **I love my dad! He did save us when Zeus tried to end us.

**Hazel: **It is a mix of both because he did leave me with my mom when she was possessed by Gaea

**Nico:** I love my dad because he was always there when I needed him the most.

* * *

><p><strong>9) PERCABETH forev says:<strong>

**To All:**

**Fav PERCABETH moment?**

**The Demigods:** When they kissed at Camp Jupitor

**My Demigods: **The end of The Last Olympians when they were in the lake

**Mortals: **When they were about to fall into Tartarus and Percy never let her go

**Immortals: **When Percy and Annabeth went on a date in Rome.

**Greek Creatures: **That moment Annabeth ask him to the Fireworks.

**Greek Gods: **When Percy nearly died from trying to reach Annabeth in Tartarus while attacking the Aria

**Athena: **When they break up.

**PERCABETH forev:** (**Glares)**

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for not updating for a while.<strong>

**I really hope this chapter makes it up.**

**I am going to make a Fem! Percy fanfic called Evermoor featuting the boys from the poll on my profile.**

**You can vote who to set Persephone Jackson up with**

**- Soldier Of The Mist**


	4. Announcement

**Hey guys!**

**So, I was reading through the rules and found out I was breaking two of them.**

**I decided to delete this story for two reasons.**

**1) The rules**

**2) I don't have a lot of time for fanfiction due to life**

**I will answer the few question that I have now.**

**Sorry!**

**- Soldier Of The Mist.**


End file.
